


More than I had ever imagined

by AobaSona



Series: Three Halves [2]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cum Eating, F/M, Facials, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AobaSona/pseuds/AobaSona
Summary: Polo was finally about to graduate from Las Enciñas. He couldn't wait to be free and live his best life with the two people he loved the most.
Relationships: Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada/Cayetana Grajera Pando, Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada/Cayetana Grajera Pando/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich, Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich, Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Cayetana Grajera Pando
Series: Three Halves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796086
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	More than I had ever imagined

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long, but I'm so glad I actually did it. The happy ending they, especially Polo, deserved.

Graduation was finally coming, just the next day. Polo was so glad. So glad that the nightmare that his high school life had been was finally coming to an end. Well, it hadn’t been _all_ a nightmare. But the parts that weren’t were going to be following him to college after all. So he had truly nothing to miss.  
  
Well, he technically did have people he cared about that he was leaving behind. Carla. Guzmán. Ander. But he had already lost them before the end of high-school. And they wouldn’t be missing him back. Well, he was actually in good terms with Ander, so he was probably gonna be missing him a bit too. But Polo knew that having him away was also a relief, even for Ander.  
  
When it came to the party, he was a bit nervous. He and Cayetana had promised Valerio that they would be spending it with him, as a couple. Throuple, whatever. They were gonna be kissing him, and touching him, and dancing with him. For the whole school to see.  
  
It’s not like they hadn’t had been together in public before. But around everyone in school, it felt a bit different. Well, he didn’t have any reason to really care. He was never gonna see any of those people again. He was gonna be having a fresh start. In a new city, state, country. His mothers had always planned for him to go study abroad, but he wouldn’t have ever guessed how welcome that would actually end up being when the time came.  
  
After getting up from bed, the first thing Polo thought about doing was checking on Valerio. When he got into his room, he wasn’t too surprised at seeing the other boy still sleeping.  
  
Something that he quickly took notice of though, was the tent on his underwear. Polo had a bit of morning wood at the moment too, and the view of Valerio on just short boxer briefs with the outline of his dick clearly visible was quite tempting… He was thinking of just jumping on the bed to wake him up and start fooling around, but then he got an idea.  
  
He climbed slowly and softly on the bed, trying not to make any noise. He ran his hands through Valerio’s legs, from his hairy calves to his mostly smooth thighs, then finally to his bulge. With how tight his boxers were and the soft fabric, he could feel the texture of Valerio’s dick through it. He bit his lips in anticipation, but then decided to lick it through the underwear before whipping it out.  
  
As he did that, Valerio started to move a bit in his sleep. Polo got a little excited at that, but he didn’t want Valerio to wake up yet, so he stopped. After a few seconds, he went and finally unleashed it and before thinking about it, put it on his mouth.  
  
As he started bobbing his head up and down, he looked up to Valerio’s face. He had started to wince a bit, then let out a few low whimpers and moans. Polo was on such a high. He had always wanted to do those kinds of casual slutty stuff. He wondered why it had actually taken this long for him to do this.  
  
As he continued to blow him, Valerio started to move more, now probably actually starting to wake up. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, or maybe he had just a little bit, but then he started to speak.  
  
“Ah… Lu?” Valerio said weakly. _Huh?_ Polo guessed Valerio, on this state had forgotten that he didn’t live with his sister anymore and was just assuming the one to wake him up would be her. Well, she wouldn’t be waking him up _like that_ though, Polo assumed. Or maybe he was just having a dream before Polo started sucking him off.  
  
As Valerio opened his eyes, he then saw what was actually happening. “Oh. Polito.” He said with a smirk, his eyes still not fully opened.  
  
“Good morning.” Polo said as he took out the dick from his mouth, and looked at Valerio seductively while holding it, then after their eyes met, gave it a lick.  
  
“Really good indeed.” Valerio said with a chuckle. Polo had a smile on his face too, then put it back on his mouth.  
  
“You woke up hungry?” Valerio teased as Polo took him as deep as possible in his mouth.  
  
“Yeah. Hungry for you.” Polo said as he took it out again. This time, he started going down to Valerio’s balls, licking and softly sucking on them, then started to jack off Valerio’s dick with the hand that wasn’t placed on his thighs.  
  
“Eggs and sausage for breakfast?” Valerio joked as Polo went at it on his dick and balls, licking, sucking, rubbing his face on it.  
  
It was a dumb joke, but Polo decided to kinda go with it. “Yeah. If I can, I’ll have it for lunch and dinner too.” He replied.  
  
“Don’t forget you have to share it. Don’t want to leave her with nothing, right?” Valerio joked again. Though he might as well be serious about the fact that he won’t have any more cum at night for Caye if Polo keeps being like this all the time.  
  
“I’ve always loved to share.” Polo answered, and it was true. He then finally put the dick back on his mouth and started sucking it again properly. Valerio just relaxed, putting his arms up behind his head, that was still on the pillow.  
  
He closed his eyes, still a bit sleepy, but sometimes gave glances at Polo, who was as hungry and enthusiastic for him as always.  
  
“Seriously… At sucking dick I think you’re really the best.” Valerio said with his eyes still struggling to fully open. Polo wanted to reply with the usual “Oh, shut up!” or so, but at this point he was too far into the blow job to put out again, Valerio was probably close to coming.  
  
“Hey, wait.” As Valerio felt his orgasm about to come, he pushed Polo’s head away. Polo took a while to do so, visibly confused. He always swallowed. Valerio just barely touched his dick, Polo having already essentially made him cum, and then…  
  
“Ooh...” He groaned, perhaps too loudly, as he shot his load right into Polo’s face. The sight was quite something. Polo’s face full of cum, on his nose, lips, cheeks, a bit dripping on his chin, a little even up to his forehead. His eyes slightly red and teary and his mouth red and puffy. He truly thought Polo was the prettiest guy he had ever seen. Not just handsome, though he was too, but _pretty_.  
  
After a few seconds just like that, Polo finally spoke up. “…Now we really need to get to the shower.”  
  
“We? Is that an invitation?” Valerio pointed out as he got up.  
  
“I-“ Polo got caught off-guard. “No… Maybe.” He continued. He wasn’t really sure himself if he had meant it like that or no. At moments like this, he couldn’t think straight. In more ways than once.  
  
The two boys looked at each other and just laughed. Well, he had hold off on showering together for too long now. And reducing the time was probably a good idea. So, he guessed that was it.  
  
“Sure, let’s go.” Polo got walking already. Then he realized he hadn’t even wiped off his face. “Ugh, why did you do that?” Polo said as he ran his fingers on his chin still slightly dripping with cum.  
  
“Oh come on, are you saying you don’t like it?” Valerio asked doubting his disgust.  
  
“Well, if anything I’d rather have swallowed it.” Polo admitted.  
  
“Well, you still can.” Valerio said. He got closer to Polo, then grabbed the hand Polo had run on his chin and pushed the fingers on the boy’s mouth. Polo sucked his own fingers until there was nothing left, the feeling of it kinda weird. He had done this sometimes when he jerked off himself, but, this was different…  
  
As he finished, Valerio ran his own hand through his face, which was even weirder but also nice, Polo loved Valerio’s hands, loved to have them all over him. Then, as expected, Valerio offered his fingers, full of his juice, for Polo to suck on.  
  
Polo did so. He could feel Valerio’s intense gaze on him, and looked back a couple times, until the only fluid left on the boy’s hands was his saliva. “Good boy.” Valerio said, almost a whisper, or like he had just mouthed the words. “Next time, I’m gonna have Caye lick it off your face.”  
  
The mood was weird, highly erotic but also somewhat awkward to Polo. “Let’s go then.” Valerio finally said after a few seconds of them just staring at each other, then started running to the shower.  
  
Polo followed, and Valerio immediately took off his underwear and just threw it somewhere as he got in there, Polo did the same but making sure to remember where he had left it so he could take it to laundry later.  
  
As they got together inside the shower, Polo just started to wash up naturally. They weren’t too close, the shower was quite big, and Valerio had gotten off already, even though he hadn’t, so he wasn’t sure if the boy was gonna try anything in there. He wasn’t gonna resist if he did though. The truth was that Polo was always horny for him, and the whole “We can’t now!” thing had gotten old.  
  
Valerio walked closer to him, then just put his arms over Polo’s shoulder. “So, graduation is tomorrow.” He said, looking at Polo’s eyes for his reaction. Polo didn’t look back into his, not sure what he was thinking.  
  
“Yeah.” Polo answered simply.  
  
“Are you excited for it?” Valerio asked.  
  
“Well, I’m more excited about leaving honestly. Getting away from this place.” Polo said making a face.  
  
“I’m glad about that too.” Valerio expressed. He really was, though not exactly for the same reason as Polo. His time as Las Encinas had been fine, really. It was more the fact that he was actually going to college, to London, with the two people he loved, that had him in awe.  
  
“Well, I am actually kinda excited for the party though.” Valerio let out. He still remembered the promise Polo and Cayetana had made to him, and he imagined Polo did too.  
  
Polo smirked. “Of course.” He shook his head, then looked back at Valerio. “I guess it’ll be fine.” Was all he sincerely wanted to say at the moment.  
  
“Yeah.” Valerio said apathetically before pulling him in for a kiss.  
  
After that, they actually washed up and talked a bit more. Breakfast went as usual, and so was their ride to school, then they went to meet Caye, who had sent a whole lot of messages on their group chat.  
  
She hugged them both at once when she saw them. This time Polo didn’t really think to object.  
  
“Well, are you excited for tomorrow?!” She asked enthusiastic. “I mean, you only graduate once right! Well, high school at least. Then we’ll also be graduating college together!” She tilted her head to the right as she talked, expressing her little explanation.  
  
She was truly shining. They usually thought of Valerio was the happy virus of the bunch, but Cayetana could be a ball of happiness too.  
  
“Of course we are. We were just talking about it before coming to school. Right, Polo?” Valerio said.  
  
Polo felt slightly pressured. He couldn’t be a killjoy about this when Caye and Valerio were so excited. “Yeah, of course.” He gave them a smile.  
  


* * *

  
It was finally the day. As Polo woke up, he started to reflect on things.  
  
If he was to honestly think about it, things had actually ended up going pretty well for him. After what happened with Marina, he had thought many times that maybe that was the end for him. When he ended up telling Ander, and he pushed him to tell Guzmán the truth, he really thought that was it. When Carla confessed, he thought he was bound to spent the next 10, 15 years of his life in jail.  
  
But Cayetana saved him, time after time. When he tried to kill himself, he really thought that would have been the best. But she didn’t let that happen, and he was so grateful that he lived to be where he was now. With her and Val.  
  
Early in the day, Cayetana came to the house as usual. After Polo opened the door for her, they went straight to Valerio’s room.  
  
“Hey babe!” He received her excited, grabbing her by the head happily and going for a kiss.  
  
“Excited as usual.” She commented.  
  
“Of course! Don’t you know what day it is?!”  
  
“I know.” Cayetana answered nonchalantly.  
  
“Our graduation!” Valerio announced excitedly like he hadn’t just heard her.  
  
“She said she knows, Val.” Polo pointed out to him.  
  
“You know he’s hopeless when he’s like that, Polo.” Cayetana stated the obvious.  
  
“It’s still crazy that I’m actually graduating. And going to college…” Valerio shook his head in disbelief as he looked up, full of thoughts.  
  
“I always knew you could do it!” Cayetana said.  
  
“I really owe a lot to you two. I’d be so screwed now if you hadn’t believed in me.” Valerio felt truly so lucky to have them. That was probably not the first time he thanked them, but now more than ever it felt like the right moment to do so.  
  
“Well, you believed in us first.” Polo pointed out. When everyone avoided them like the plague, Valerio was the only one who dared not to do the same. Who saw him for his heart rather than for what the world had made of him.  
  
“And, well… You two, believed in _me_ , despite everything.” Polo thanked them. Cayetana and Valerio always talked about how he had helped, _saved_ them, and he didn’t quite deny the credit, it made him feel better about himself, but deep down he knew he was really the one who had the most to be grateful for.  
  
“That’s the thing about the three of us. We all had the world turned against us. But then we found each other.” Valerio beautifully put it.  
  
“So, I’m gonna go home now.” Cayetana stated suddenly.  
  
“Wait, why?” Valerio asked confused.  
  
“I need to get ready!” She explained.  
  
“Wait, aren’t you going to get ready here? Then we’ll go together. I thought that’s why you came.” Polo was confused… Though now that he thought about it Caye probably never said that, he had probably just assumed.  
  
“No, I can’t get ready with you guys!”  
  
Polo and Valerio looked puzzled, not understanding why that was the case. “It should be a surprise you know, seeing how we look!” Cayetana explained.  
  
“It’s no big deal Caye. Besides, Valerio and I are gonna be here and leave together, so we’re gonna see each other.” Polo didn’t get Caye’s little ideas like that sometimes.  
  
“No, see, you two can see each other, I just want… Well, I just imagined, like, you two there for me, seeing me all dressed up, like my princes about to take me to a dance.” Caye felt silly about her little fairytale dream, but she was settled on living it regardless.  
  
“But the party doesn’t start until later.” Polo noted.  
  
“Well, still, is a big event!” She knew it didn’t made that much sense, but she still wanted it.  
  
Polo and Valerio smiled, chuckling at little. “Of course.” Polo said amused.  
  
“Polito here can be a prince, but I’m the big bad wolf on this fairytale girl!” Valerio joked before glomping Caye and starting to give her a bunch of kisses and small bites on the neck.  
  
“Noo, stop, stop!” She jokingly said trying to escape from him, feeling a bit ticklish. It always warmed Polo’s heart seeing them like this.  
  
“Ok, ok, Caye has to go now.” Polo intervened after a bit.  
  
“Yeah yeah.” She agreed, a bit out of breath from laughing. Valerio let her go then. He went to give her a goodbye kiss, which he held for as long as possible, then Polo went and did the same.  
  
“Until later!” She said as she walked out, rather than “bye”.  
  
“Later, love.”  
  
“Love you!”  
  
“Love you both!” She finally left, the biggest smile on her face.  
  
“Well, I guess we should get ready too.” Valerio pointed out to Polo.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“To the shower again?” Valerio pointed to the open door of the room with his thumb, his eyes giving a suggestive look that Polo knew so well by now.  
  
“You go first.” Polo denied the obvious invitation, trying not to laugh about it. “What, didn’t I behave last time?” He questioned Polo with offended puppy eyes, like a dog desperate for a treat.  
  
“You wanna make this a habit?” Polo asked like it was absurd.  
  
“Why not?” Valerio shrugged his shoulders. “Just go! I’m gonna decide what I’m gonna wear while you’re there.” Polo closed the conversation.  
  
Valerio gave him a silly pout, then headed out of the room.  
  
Right, time to pick up an outfit… Polo opened his wardrobe. He first got some black briefs, then quickly decided for some classic black trousers, nothing out of the ordinary. For the shirt… He wasn’t sure. He got a few and put it on the bed to consider.  
  
The first was a buttoned-up striped shirt with white, black, dark and light blue colors and a high collar. He didn’t think he’d wore it to any party before. The second an all black one of a similar model… Maybe not, he was already going with black pants, this wasn’t a funeral. But maybe he could put on a jacket with it. The third, a….  
  
While he still hadn’t made up his mind, he heard what sounded like someone coming. Valerio. Polo could see that he was trying to be sneaky, but his wet footsteps gave him away. He decided to play along a bit though.  
  
“Ha!” Valerio shouted as he grabbed Polo from behind, arms around his waist, and slightly held him up. Polo just started laughing. “Did I surprise you?” Valerio asked with a laugh too.  
  
“I already knew you were here.” Polo continued chuckling at him, still wrapped around his arms.  
  
Valerio made an indiscernible complaining sound, then after a moment, shook his wet hair all over Polo. “Valerio?!” Polo said surprised and actually a bit annoyed.  
  
“Well, surprised you now?”  
  
Polo sighed. He just couldn’t with him.  
  
“Well, since you’re here, help me pick a shirt.” Polo pointed to the shirts spread side to side on his bed. Valerio went to look at them. “Hmm…” Valerio looked at them for a while.  
  
“So? What do you think?” Polo questioned.  
  
He wasn’t sure. The second all-black one was boring, though Polo looked good in black. The first one was cool, kind of interesting with the way the colors were placed. They were all very… Polo. Not that Valerio didn’t like that, Polo always looked nice and his preppy style was fitting, but he just thought if maybe he couldn’t try something different, at least every once in a while.  
  
“You know what?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I think you’d look really nice in my see-through shirt.”  
  


* * *

  
As Polo showed up with Valerio to go with his moms to school, he noticed the weirded-out looks they had on him. “What?”  
  
“Well, I’ve never seen that shirt before.” Begoña pointed out. Polo knew where she was going with that.  
  
“Yeah, I guess not.” Polo said like he didn’t see the problem.  
  
“It’s highly inappropriate. Your graduation is a serious ceremony Polo. Not like the… Kind of events that I guess _he_ brings you to.” Valerio just looked away at the sudden attack, trying his best to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Polo was hesitant to wear it himself. He knew it was probably a bit much. He had tried saying no to Valerio before he was convinced. But the fact that his moms were making this an issue, he knew he had to stand up for Valerio, and for himself.  
  
“It’s just a shirt ok. It’s not like everyone’s gonna be judging how I’m dressed. And everyone in those hallways has looked at me with hate for much worse.”  
  
“Polo, just go change please, we don’t have to turn this into a problem.” Andrea tried to convince him on a softer way.  
  
“I’m not the one making this a problem!” He pointed at his other mother with his head.  
  
“Yes you are. Or rather he is. I bet he’s the one who gave you this idea.” Begoña referred to Valerio. “He’s not the kind of person someone like you should be associated with.”  
  
“That’s the same thing you said about Cayetana when we got together. You’re never happy with anything.”  
  
“Of course, because it’s like you’re trying to do everything you can to embarrass us!”  
  
“I’m just being myself. If that’s an embarrassment for you, then I’m sorry for that. But I’m not going to change. I’m not going to be the perfect son you want me to be.”  
  
Begoña just rolled her eyes then stormed out of the room. It looked like she had just accepted she lost the argument and was about to wait for them in the car.  
  
“Son… At least put a jacket over it.” Andrea told him before following her wife out of the room… He could do that at least.  
  
Polo sighed. “Why does she always have to be like that?!” He complained frustrated now that it was just him and Val.  
  
Valerio came close and put his hands on Polo’s shoulder reassuringly. “Calm down. Soon enough you’re gonna be free. We’ll be living together, us and Caye, just the three of us.”  
  
That did comfort Polo. Guess leaving the school wasn’t the only step for him to have the life he wanted. “Ok?” Valerio touched his face, thumb squeezing his cheek lovingly.  
  
“Ok…” Polo looked at him, feeling a bit better now.  
  
“Well, I’m gonna put on a jacket like she asked.” Polo told him. For some reason he expected Valerio to be mad, or at least disappointed. “I’ll take it out on the party.” He reassured him.  
  
“Sure.” Valerio smiled.  
  
The drive to school was awkward. He and his moms didn’t exchange a single word. Valerio occasionally made him smile with some touches and kisses, but even that was a bit awkward when his moms were there.  
  
And so they got there. As they walked, Polo and Valerio went on the front, looking for Cayetana in the halls as soon as they entered the building. It didn’t take long to find her. She looked stunning with her light pink dress, reddish lips and eyeshadow, big earrings with a pink orb at the bottom completing the look.  
  
Polo’s moms read the room and left them with her.  
  
“Hi!” She happily greeted her boyfriends. She gave them a twirl on her flowy pink dress. “How do I look?” She looked at them waiting for their responses, then noticed they didn’t look so happy though.  
  
“Hi. Looking good princess!” Valerio complimented her and wrapped his arms around her neck. She looked at Polo though, who still seemed a bit unhappy.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Nothing, I’m fine.” Polo tried his best smile. It wasn’t completely fake, he was happy to see her if anything.  
  
Valerio let go of her, then decided to explain. “His moms just threw a fit because of what he’s wearing.”  
  
Cayetana hadn’t actually paid much attention to it. “Oh.” She was surprised, but pleased. She wasn’t sure whether he or Valerio looked hotter in it. It gave a different vibe when it was on Polo, though. “Of course they did. You look amazing babe.” She reassured him.  
  
“Thanks. You do too, of course.” He complimented her back, and she went in for a kiss. Polo felt more motivated now.  
  
After talking a little bit more they got going, to the room where the announcement was gonna be made. It was as fancy as expected from Las Encinas, big spotlights on the stage and cinema-like red chairs. Soon they got their graduate badges, and went to sit.  
  
Polo’s mothers already had a place in the front row, and they went to join them. Polo sat next to Begoña, despite their fight earlier, then Cayetana went to his other side and finally Valerio next.  
  
Soon the principal came into the stage. Polo and Cayetana clapped accordingly. Valerio found that dumb, but did it anyway. She then started her speech, basically just congratulating Nadia and Lu for winning the scholarship. The two soon walked up to the stage. The Columbia representant came in with the prize, then Lu took on the mic, taking out a note under her bra for her speech.  
  
“Good evening. Thank you to, the parents and friends that followed us in such a special moment, for us and… Our classmates…”  
  
She went on with her speech, that Polo didn’t care about at all. Cayetana was listening to it though. Valerio was too, and though he pretended he didn’t care, a part of him was proud and happy for his sister. She never in her life imagined she would need a scholarship to go to college, so it was kind of amusing to see her up there.  
  
When Polo’s mind was just about to thinking about something else, suddenly Lu’s speech got his attention again. “We would like to thank Ms Begoña and Andrea Benavent Villada, the mothers of our dear classmate Polo.” She ironically said and then gestured towards their direction. He could feel all the eyes going at them… His mothers smiled happily at the attention, proud of themselves, and Polo wish he could just… Fire back at Lu. “I’m so happy for you, since without this you wouldn’t be able to go to college after your dad abandoned you” should be a good response.  
  
Seconds later Nadia got to her part. Guzmán must have been happy, Polo thought. Both his girlfriends winning the scholarship… The ceremony went on as expected for a little longer. Now, the party.  
  


* * *

  
As they showed up together at the entrance, Polo could see all the looks at them. At him. Guzmán’s eyes were the same as ever. It killed Polo that this was how things were between them now. He could see Samuel with hate on his eyes too, though that one just slightly annoyed him.  
  
Suddenly, Cayetana, who was at the middle, started walking down the steps, and just as Polo hesitated to, she reached for his hand. She was always sweet like this, reassuring him even at the smallest of problems. She then did the same with Valerio, and they all looked at each other with knowing smiles.  
  
Together they were complete, and no one was gonna be able to stop them.  
  
As soon as they got on the dance floor, Valerio went to go get the drinks.  
  
“So, it’s really not different from before. There was no reason to be scared.” Cayetana said to Polo as Valerio left.  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Polo didn’t like to have it look like he had been making such a big deal about it.  
  
As he looked around, he couldn’t help but look for some people. When he finally saw her… He thought he should go say something. This was probably gonna be the last time they saw each other. It was crazy to realize that. Not too long ago, he thought they’d be together forever. Get married, have kids. Even though he was happier than ever right now, sometimes he still wondered how his life would have been if that had been the case. If he hadn’t screwed everything up in so many ways…  
  
“Hey, Polo.” Cayetana’s voice suddenly brought him back to reality. “Are you ok?” She asked concerned.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry Caye, I just have to do something.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek, then walked away to go to Carla’s direction. He hoped Cayetana would understand, or maybe just not notice that he was going to talk to Carla.  
  
“Hey.” He said nervously. It had been a while since the two had talked.  
  
“Polo.” She looked at him in the eyes, but in a way that told him she was annoyed by his presence and wished to look away.  
  
“Carla.” He replied somewhat mocking back at her. “So, how are you?”  
  
“Why do you still care?” Carla looked at him like she genuinely wondered that, but more like she was judging him for it than anything.  
  
“I never stopped caring for you.” He admitted. He probably shouldn’t have though.  
  
“That’s too bad for you, Polito, because I don’t think I can really say the same.”  
  
He already expected her to say this, but it still hurt a little. She probably didn’t mean it though. Or at least that’s what he preferred to think.  
  
“I heard about what happened. At the pool...” Polo finally went on to what he actually wanted to say from the beginning.  
  
“Of course you did. I don’t need your concern, Polo. I’m fine. And even if I weren’t, it wouldn’t be your problem.” Carla said as coldly as always.  
  
“You may not need it or want it, but you still have it.” Polo wasn’t that phased by her attitude at this point.  
  
“Well, now that you informed me of that, can you leave me alone?” She looked at him with her cruel smirk that Polo knew so well.  
  
“Not yet.” He wasn’t sure what else he could say, besides… “I’m sorry.” Before he could let her interrupt, he managed to continue. “I should have done something about it. I should have told Valerio to stop selling to you.” He finally let out what was getting him to feel guilty about the situation.  
  
“And why would you be in the position to do that? Again, I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Polo.” She replied.  
  
“I think you know why.” Polo wasn’t actually sure she did. But it was almost like he wanted to. He wanted Carla to know, to acknowledge it. That this issue had to do with him both because of who she had been to him, and who Valerio was to him now.  
  
Carla gave him what seemed like a puzzled yet knowing face. Polo wasn’t sure how to read it.  
  
“You’re having a second try with the trios? With Valerio now?” She had a laugh on. Of course she would try to bring him down for it.  
  
“He cares about me. And about Caye too. That’s more than we could say about Christian.” While it was obvious that Christian wasn’t there for him, Polo knew that in the end, Christian and Carla didn’t care about each other either. He was just another adventure for her, and she was just a conquest and a ticket to a luxurious life to him.  
  
“That’s great for you Polo, for as long as it lasts. But I really don’t care. I’ve moved on.”  
  
“With Yeray?” He asked.  
  
“No, I have actually moved on from that already too. I don’t need a man to be happy.”  
  
That should technically be true, but he could see that she wasn’t being fully honest. There was someone else that she really wanted. Polo really couldn’t fathom what she saw in him. And between him and Yeray, he would definitely go with the latter.  
  
“Sure.” Polo couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.  
  
“I know it’s sad that you can’t say the same, not even with two people. I know I’m irreplaceable.” She bragged.  
  
“You are. Caye and Valerio, they’re much more than replacements. They’re unique.” Polo was proud. Of them. Of himself.  
  
“I’ll never forget you Carla. And I know neither will you forget me. You may not want to admit it, but you loved me once at least. And that will always be within you.” Polo truly believed that, as ridiculous as that might be.  
  
Carla didn’t seem to object. For a moment, she just looked at him, like she realized it was true. “Bye. Have a good night.” He had said all there was to be said, and he could finally get away.  
  
When he looked back at Cayetana’s direction, Valerio was already back with some drinks. He just observed them for a while. They talked about him a bit, he guessed Caye just explaining that he had ran off for some reason but should be back soon. Then they seemed to just start having fun together.  
  
“Hey.” Someone suddenly took Polo by surprise, a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Ander.” Polo smiled. He planned on saying his goodbyes to Ander, but didn’t think he’d go to him himself.  
  
“So, you came here with the two?” Ander gestured his head towards what was probably Cayetana and Valerio’s direction.  
  
Polo chuckled happily as he looked down, perhaps a little shy. “Yeah.”  
  
“You seem happy.” Ander pointed out supportively.  
  
“I am. As much as I can.” There was a moment of silence after Polo’s words, neither of them knowing what to say next.  
  
“You?” Polo asked.  
  
“I’m fine.” Ander answered not so enthusiastically.  
  
“Are things going well?” Polo asked again. A bit more obvious on what he meant.  
  
“I don’t know. Same as always…” He replied.  
  
“And with Omar?”  
  
“Nah.” Ander shook his head. Now Polo wish he wouldn’t have asked. It seemed like Ander wasn’t at his best at all.  
  
“Damn, at the end it turns out you’re much happier than most of us.” Ander said it like it was really funny. Polo laughed. He guessed it kinda was after all.  
  
“You’ll be fine man. I know it.” Polo reassured, giving his friend a squeeze on the shoulder.  
  
“Yeah.” Ander said just because.  
  
“You’re going to some fancy university in England, right?” He remembered hearing something like that once.  
  
“Yeah.” Polo confirmed. “Caye and Val are coming too.”  
  
“Couple life abroad. Sounds nice.” Ander gave him a smile. “Or, whatever it’s called.” Ander somewhat corrected himself, realizing he said “couple”.  
  
“It does.” Polo said happily. He actually had a future to look forward to. “I’m gonna go back to them. Thanks.” Polo said about to leave. “Goodbye Ander.” He looked at him with a warmed heart.  
  
“Bye.” Ander answered, as chill as Polo expected. He was glad he was leaving with at least one friend behind.  
  
And so he went to finding Caye and Val on the crowd. A couple of vicious looks thrown at him in the way. He wanted to go to Guzmán and talk to him too. To say his goodbyes. To ask if he could one day forgive him. But he wouldn’t dare to. Guzmán wouldn’t give him the answer he wanted, surely. And he didn’t want to ruin everything for Cayetana and Valerio by being all depressed.  
  
So he just walked up to them, focused on having a good time. As he got closer, Valerio saw him before he even talked.  
  
“Heeey, amorcito. I missed you.” Valerio quickly put a bottle he had on his hand on the counter at his side, then rushed to grab Polo’s face and give him a sort of weird kiss on the process. Polo just chuckled, blushing at the same time. He was technically not surprised by Valerio’s moves, but he couldn’t help but still be taken aback every time.  
  
“No need, it’s only been a few minutes!” Polo slightly teased his clinginess. As he finally looked to Cayetana’s direction, she seemed a bit more worried.  
  
“What were you doing until now?” She asked.  
  
“I just wanted to talk, say goodbye, to a couple people.” He looked a bit shameful about it for some reason.  
  
“…Did you talk to Guzmán?” She asked, noticing that he looked a bit down about it.  
  
“No. No, I’m fine Caye.” He reassured her.  
  
“Ok.” She said, not wanting to bring the conversation further.  
  
“Well, what matters is that we’re together, and we’re fucking thriving!” Valerio put his arms around both of them, then gave quick a kiss to each.  
  
“So, I was waiting for you to come to open this.” Valerio reached for the bottle of champagne and showed it to Polo. “Here we go baby.” He gets ready to pop it.  
  
“Wait no!” Caye screamed as she realized it was probably gonna spill all over her, but it was no use.  
  
“Woo!!!” Valerio shouted, his most enthusiastic self, as the champagne sprayed all over. He grabbed a bit of in the air with his mouth, then brought it close to his crotch to spray it over Caye and Polo.  
  
Polo just laughed, not caring as it gets his shirt all wet, while Cayetana screamed like she was terrified, but not really.  
  
“You’re such a dumbass!” She said, trying just a little to sound like she was actually angry, but more like she’s having fun herself.  
  
“C’mon babe, don’t you like when I spray all over you?” Valerio joked getting closer to her and then embracing her with his arms wrapped around her back.  
  
She’d usually say like “Oh gross!” or “Seriously Val?” as she rolled her eyes at his humor, but instead… “Well, I’m usually not all dressed up when that happens!”  
  
Polo laughed amused at her answer. Not that Caye was ever a prude or anything, but she had definitely gotten a lot more open about sex after Valerio.  
  
“Polo doesn’t mind it.” Valerio glanced towards him, still with Caye on his arms.  
  
“Yeah.” He looked down on his wet shirt. Normally he’d go get a napkin instantly, but at this moment, he really didn’t care.  
  
Valerio finally went and took a shot, the bottle downwards to his mouth as he drank non-stop for a few seconds. “You!” He then gave the bottle to Polo first. Polo looked at it for a bit at his hand, then did the same as Val.  
  
Well, Valerio was a lot better than him at this. He could drink fine enough, but trying to just swallow it down from the bottle like that was definitely not for him, the bitter taste making him shiver and shake his head as he made a face.  
  
“Well, I’m gonna get a glass.” Cayetana said making fun of him, and went on to drink a bit too.  
  
“You know, I still can’t believe he convinced you to wear this.” She pointed to Polo’s shirt.  
  
“Believe me, I tried saying no.” Polo replied.  
  
“Yeah, like once!” Valerio called him out. Polo rolled his eyes. True.  
  
“I don’t mean anything bad, it looks great!” Cayetana clarified.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Polo tried to shut down the subject.  
  
“You know what I think?” Valerio walked behind him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“That you wanted to look all pretty for us.” Valerio teased while he touched Polo’s pecks, rubbing his nipples that were visible from the shirt with his thumbs.  
  
“Stop!” Polo gave him a slap on the shoulder.  
  
“Why? Cause they got hard?” Valerio kept teasing them.  
  
“Stop, it tickles!”  
  
“Yeah?” Valerio proceeded to start actually start tickling him all over.  
  
“Cayetana?” Polo pleaded for help.  
  
“Oh, but you’re just so cute like this!” She said.  
  
“You should be on my side!” He screamed and then went back to laughing frenetically. It was contagious and Valerio and Caye started laughing themselves. After a while Valerio’s fingers finally got a bit tired and he let go.  
  
“Why do you guys always gang up on me like that?!”  
  
“You just make it so easy!” The girl answered.  
  
Maybe he was imagining things, but Polo felt like the way Cayetana treated him had slightly changed ever since Valerio got into their relationship. She was much more likely to tease him and sort of treat him like… The girl. There were still plenty of times where he and Valerio got to be “the boyfriends” to her, but it was like Valerio was the dominant force and either him on her followed him on that most of the time.  
  
“Do you really mind?” She asked.  
  
“…A bit. But I kinda like it too.” Polo admitted. As he did so, Valerio suddenly came in and kissed him. Like _really_ kissed him. His tongue moving fast and aggressively, hands on his neck like he was a second close to start choking him. Polo did his best to keep up and give him somewhat of a fight.  
  
After a few seconds, when Valerio’s pace got slower, Polo turned his eyes to Cayetana. He could see a mix of lust and awkwardness in her face. Valerio gestured with his head for her to come in.  
  
And so she did. First Valerio gave her a fast but hungry kiss, then Polo’s sweeter but also eager lips took their turn. And then, it was, somehow, all of them. An unashamedly lustful three-way kiss. Perhaps the most scandalous thing that floor had ever seen. But now it was like there was nothing else there but them. Their mouths, their tongues, their eyes that occasionally opened, their hair going at each other’s faces a little…  
  
They didn’t know for how long that had been going until they had to stop to take proper breaths.  
  
As Valerio looked at them right there… As pretty and happy and… Them, as he had ever seen…  
  
“I love you.”  
  
He looked at both of them. He had probably never said it before. Maybe he had but… Not like this. Not seriously. Not with his whole heart meaning it completely.  
  
Polo could feel all the emotions boiling up. His eyes were still dry, but… It still felt like he was about to cry. It was a weird feeling. “I love you too.”  
  
“I love you too.” Cayetana closed their declarations.  
  
But there was something else Polo was feeling too, after all that kissing.  
  
“Tonight I’m gonna make sure you two will never regret saying that.” He told them, as confident as he had ever been in his life.  
  


* * *

  
It was finally the day. Cayetana was moving away. Soon enough Polo and Valerio were gonna pick her up to the airport. She had spent the entire morning packing. She couldn’t bring all her clothes, but she wanted to leave out as few as possible. Which was still a lot.  
  
When she finally accepted she had to leave some of her favorite stuff behind and closed her last suitcase, she left her room. Her mother watched from the sofa as she walked in with her suitcases.  
  
“I still can’t believe it. You’re all grown up now, going to live on your own.” Victoria got up and looked at her daughter proudly.  
  
“Well, not on my own. With Polo.” It hurt to leave out Valerio.  
  
“Yeah yeah, but you know what I mean. You’re leaving the nest.”  
  
“I am.” Cayetana was happy. She was gonna miss her family, but she wasn’t gonna miss this life, this house, this so-called “nest”. She looked around it, the small, cramped space that she lived on, and imagined how different the apartment Polo’s mothers got for them would be.  
  
Then her phone rang. Valerio.  
  
“Hey babe. I swear we’re juust about to be there! I think Polo’s driver got a bit confused with the address or sumn, cause it seemed like we got lost, but now I think we’re on the right path.” Right. So that’s why they were taking so long. Technically they weren’t very late really, but she had been sure they would have arrived while she still wasn’t ready.  
  
“Is it Polo?” Her mother asked on the background. Cayetana just gave her a little smile, which was enough of a non-answer response. Because of course, Polo would be the obvious one to be calling her right now.  
  
“Yeah, it’s fine, it happens sometimes, no need to hurry.” She answered him. “K. Love you babe.” He gushed. “Love you too!” She heard Polo scream into the phone as well. That was cute. “Love you.” She simply said warmly to both of them and hanged up.  
  
“I’m gonna miss you so much sweetie.” Her mother went for a hug. They didn’t hug as often. Caye had missed it. “I love you mija.”  
  
“I love you too.” That might have been the first time she told her mother she loved her since she was a kid. It’s not that they really had a bad relationship, but… Looking at her now, she realized how much she would actually miss her.  
  
The only thing she still had to do before they came, was talk to her grandpa. She knew deep down that; this could turn out to be the last time she saw him. She was going to London for her whole time in college, and didn’t really want to come back to visit. At least not much. She planned to come back when she had a job, or maybe… When she and Polo married. When she could give him and her mother a good life.  
  
Whether that would be actually possible though, was up in the air. In a lot of ways.  
  
She went to his bed. He didn’t seem to be asleep. It was hard to tell the difference sometimes, but she was so used to it that she usually just knew.  
  
“Hey.” She got closer. He drove his eyes towards her, to which she smiled. “I’m going to London today!”. Her eyes were slightly watery, but she was smiling wide. “I’m gonna study fashion and, if all goes well, I’ll become a designer, have my own brand.” She looked up as she reflected on her ideal life, the way it really felt like it was gonna come true.  
  
She reached for his hand, holding it tightly, but not too much. “I’ll come back for you. I promise.” She did her best to contain the tears. Her grandfather looked at her with a smile. She could feel he was proud. That he felt her future was the most important. For a moment it felt like he was squeezing her hand kindly. But maybe it was her imagination. “Love you.” She mumbled, then got away from the bed.  
  
This was supposed to be one of her happiest moments in life. It was. It would be. She decided she’d leave the house and wait for them on the street rather than there. That way, they wouldn’t have to knock, and her mom wouldn’t possibly see that Polo wasn’t the only one with her.  
  
As she touched the door knob, though, she started thinking. She really was going to London with them. A Foreign country, where Polo and Valerio were the only people she knew. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with them if she could. Would she just pretend, while away from her family, that her and Polo were only a couple? She didn’t want to. She shouldn’t have to. That wasn’t right.  
  
“Mom?” She turned around, butterflies on her stomach.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I… There’s something I should say.” She probably looked visibly nervous, as she noticed her mother’s expression change as she said that.  
  
“See…” She took a breath. “Polo isn’t gonna be the only one here to pick me up today. Or live in London with me.”  
  
She could see the confused expression forming on her mother’s face. “Why not?”  
  
“Because…” She took a second to breathe again. “We’re going with...” Cayetana watched her mother’s face nervously. “…Our boyfriend.” She continued looking at her mother’s eyes for a second, then lowered her head.  
  
“I know it sounds crazy, I mean, people don’t usually date two people at once, it’s not considered normal, but, I, we just...” She started explaining herself, expecting a similar reaction from the one Polo’s mothers had. She didn’t think of her mother as particularly harsh or judgmental, but she knew that was a lot to most people, especially at their age.  
  
“The curly-haired boy, right?” She was suddenly interrupted. She looked up again.  
  
“Yeah. Valerio.”  
  
Her mother sighed. Caye still couldn’t read her. How did she know? “Did… Did you know?” She questioned.  
  
“I was at school with you, remember. I always saw you three together. And there were rumors about it. I could hear kids gossiping about it at the halls. I didn’t say anything, because, I didn’t know if it was true.”  
  
Cayetana sighed. So it seemed like everyone always knew after all. To be fair, it’s not like they were _really_ trying to hide it. Valerio didn’t like hiding. None of them did, really.  
  
“So… What do you think?” She asked her mother. She didn’t seem mad.  
  
“I… I don’t know, mija. It's a bit strange, I won’t pretend I understand. But I’m not gonna tell you not to do it.” Victoria explained. That seemed fair.  
  
“I always said to you, that you should be proud of who you are. If that’s what you really want, don’t be ashamed. Even if I, or anyone else, doesn’t understand. Just… Make sure it’s really what you want.”  
  
“I really think it is.” Cayetana smiled, emotional, her eyes watery again.  
  
“Then I’m happy for you.”  
  
Cayetana ran to her for a hug. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”  
  
When she was about to open the door already, she heard a knock. Oh. She thought it’d be a few more minutes before they got there. Suddenly she was nervous. Were they going to be together at the door? Were they going to actually talk to her mom?... She opened the door anyway, before she had too many thoughts on her mind.  
  
It was just Polo though.  
  
“Hey.” He smiled.  
  
“Hey.” She looked at him for a moment, then looked out of the door, searching for Valerio in there. He was actually there, almost at the end of the hall. He seemed confused, but gave her a smile. Polo was the same.  
  
“He can come in too.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I told her.”  
  
Polo suddenly understood. “Oh. How did she react?” He anxiously asked.  
  
“Good.” Cayetana nodded, her eyes bright. A heartwarming smile formed on Polo’s face too. He gestured for Valerio to come in, the other boy still a bit confused why.  
  
“…Hey.” Valerio greeted her, in a way like he was trying to make his presence known to her mother too, though he wasn’t sure that was the best idea.  
  
“Hey.” Cayetana replied, then looked back. “She knows.” She mumbled to explain.  
  
“Hello boys.” Victoria finally got into the conversation.  
  
“Good Morning. Or Afternoon.” Polo said politely. “Yeah, good day miss.” Valerio tried his best. He laughed, then looked at Polo. “I guess that’s the part where we say…” He turned his eyes to Victoria again. “…That we have the best intentions with your daughter and all?”  
  
Polo chuckled awkwardly, trying to hold his laugh. “Yeah, well, you. She already knows me.”  
  
“Well, then, like I said.” Valerio slightly bowed to his mother-in-law. The third one.  
  
“…Yeah, thank you.” She gave him an awkward smile.  
  
“Well, I think we should go now. Don’t wanna miss the flight, right?” Cayetana was gonna die if this went on for longer.  
  
“Yeah, of course. Have a good flight… You three.” She waved.   
  
“Thanks ma’am!” Valerio replied. Polo just nodded and closed the door.  
  


* * *

  
When they got to the airport, Polo’s moms were there to meet them. This time they seemed… Kinda nice. Mostly Andrea. They didn’t have uncomfortable faces, much dirty looks or anything. Of course, they didn’t love Valerio or anything (and thanks to that they had actually grown more fond of Cayetana). But they had gotten used to him at least. And shipping off their son to another country with his two lovers was just how things were.  
  
They were just on time, so their plane didn’t take long to arrive.  
  
“Have a good flight son.” Andrea hugged him first, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Begoña went in for a hug too. “Call us when you arrive.” She said, and Polo knew he had to make sure not to forget it.   
  
“Of course.”   
  
He walked away towards his lovers’ direction. Cayetana took his hand and looked at him. It’s not like they had any doubts that this would happen, but… It still felt a little surreal. Valerio went from her side to be in front of them. First Cayetana reached her other hand to him… Then Polo did the same. They just looked at each other for a moment… No words needed.  
  
“Well, we really need to go.” Cayetana broke the silence. Polo and Valerio laughed at the mood being ruined but, yeah.  
  
They walked the airstairs, and, when Polo stepped on the plane… It really felt real. He was really leaving the past behind. He had gotten a second chance. He wasn’t gonna waste it.  
  
“Polo, is everything ok?” Caye turned to him. Her and Valerio’s currently worrying eyes were so beautiful.  
  
“More than I had ever imagined.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the most well-written thing, but I hope it brings some happiness to the people who wanted those three to have their endgame. <3


End file.
